descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth Draclau
Seth Draclau is a Force-Sensitive Shi'ido/Nagai Hybrid who controls his own Criminal empire as a Crime Lord. He is the son of Malice Draclau and Melina Maer, the brother of Skorn, Erinyes Lono, Demala, Daos Samael, Naphira Draclau and Jennica Sorsten through his mother and Lexis Ferran known at birth as Shana Draclau as a female clone of himself. He is the husband of Dathomiri Witch TiCira Hawk, and father of Chloe Draclau. Later in life he discovered he was a member of the Nagai Royal family through his mother Melina and overthrew his tyrannical Uncle King Severan and freed his Aunt Milly, who was cloned from Melina. He founded Draclau Enterprises, a Mega-corporation with legal and illegal ventures. He is the acting Chief Executive Officer and Chairman of the Board of Directors as well as the majority shareholder. The company itself was built as a company of mercenaries on the back of Draclau himself at the young age of 17. As the company grew it branched into Pornography, Vehicles, Technology and Pharmaceuticals as well as acting as fronts for Information brokers and illegal drugs. =Biography= Origins Born the son of Malice Draclau and Princess Melina Maer of Nagi, shortly after his birth tragedy struck when Melina died of complications from child birth and Malice Draclau left the planet. In accordance to his dying mothers wishes, Seth was sent away from Nagi to be free of Melina's brother Severan's clutches. Sent to Saijo, a world once inhabited by the Nagai and then was shipped to Cloud City. On Cloud City he was placed in one of the high end Orphanages and as he grew up found isolation because of his appearance. Born the son of a Shi'ido and a Nagai his skin was a Pale white with gray splotches and this was the source of great ridicule from the human population. Instead the young boy found friends in the Ugnaught and Sullustans population and quickly learned their languages. As well beginning to teach himself how to use the Force. On his 10th birthday he met a young human boy named Nikk and they two quickly became friends. Their friendship lasted through out the year and on Seth's 11th birthday, Nikk turned against him and began to make fun of him along with all the other human kids. Heartbroken and in utter shock of his friends betrayal Seth snapped and violently beat Nikk into a blood pulp. When security came he proceeded to steal one of their Blasters and murdered all the children that laughed at him, including the beaten Nikk, and the two security guards, Seth's first major act of violence. Running Away After the brutal murders of 11 people, Seth stowed away on the ship of a spacer and got away from the Cloud City. Upon discovery on the ship Seth murdered all 5 crew members in a panic and took over the ship and learned the spacers had actually stolen a large about of Tibanna gas frozen in Carbonite. Seth alone on the ship learned the controls simply by trial and error and what little he learned from smugglers on Cloud City. He arrived unknown to him on Jabiim, unsure of how to land the young Draclau resorted to a crash landing that almost killed the 11 year old. He attended his own wounds and was able to craft a makeshift shelter out of the remains of the ship. He spent almost an entire year on the planet where it never stops raining. He sold all the equipment he could to make money to buy medicine and food and practiced his Force techniques and marksmanship. Unable to stand the constant illnesses he bartered passage off of Jabiim and made his way to the coreward to Coruscant. Sith Training When he arrived on Coruscant at the age of 12, the authorities recognized his young age and tried to put him back into an orphanage. Seth outright refused and instead killed the 4 man squad, tapping into the Dark Side of the Force for the first time and drawling attention from the Sith Order. Within a few weeks he was taken in and instructed by a man Seth never saw in the flesh. From the age of 12 to 20 he was trained in the Sith Arts but with it came the further degradation of his mental health. He became an extension of his Masters will, performing tasks given to him by his teacher that developed his skills further, including use of the lightsaber. Around the age of 17 is when he began to acquire a flair for the dramatic as well as taking greater risks for greater reward. His continued use of guns was frowned upon by his Master and came to ahead when Seth killed his teacher proving a pistol was sometimes all you needed and effectively ended his training with the Sith. thumb|right|Seth locked in combat Mastering himself It was at the age of 21 that Seth secluded himself on Coruscant in an old safehouse that he began mastering his biological abilities to shapeshift. Starting slowly by shifting the gray off his skin it took him the good portion of a year to learn his body's capabilities. By his 22 birthday he had mastered the ability to change the color of his skin and quickly began focus on eye and hair color. In 6 months, half the time it took him to master his entire body. He succeeded in changing the color of his eyes and hair. During this time is where his Obsessive Compulsive Disorder developed, showing through the years his need to be a perfectionist. =Establishing Draclau Enterprises= Mercenary Career Branching Out =Finding Purpose= Meeting TiCira thumb|left|TiCira Hawk On a relatively boring outing to Tatooine, a place that Seth admittedly hated with every fiber of his being. A product of the heat, the young man found that his more.. insane tendencies ebbed a little in the extreme heat and one could almost call him normal. Finding his way into a cantina, his dress shirt firmly wrapped around his head he ordered water by the buckets and didn't hesitate to dunk his head in if he thought it was a good idea. Among the people in the bar was a woman that caught his eye, a beautiful face, eyes a burning amber color and her hair a vibrant auburn. The Tatooine grit had its way with her but she still looked like the most attractive thing on the planet besides himself of course. After meeting her and finding out a little about her, he discovered her name was TiCira Hawk and she was looking for her sister. Seth introduced himself and when he revealed himself to be among the elite of the elite of the criminal underworld, the young Witch asked for his help and with a little digging around Seth discovered the location of her sister, right on the planet Tatooine. The two wasted no time in visiting the palace of a certain Hutt Lord to retrieve her. A Date with a Hutt and The Rescue It took little time infiltrating the Hutt's palace and killing their way in to the central chamber where the slimy Hutt was. With Negotiations going nowhere the fight continued until the madman and the witch were the ones left standing. This was also the first indication to him that TiCira herself was a Force User and like him was actually quite skilled. Searching the rooms, the two found what they were looking for in the frail, tormented yet still alive form of TiCira's little sister. Careful with her, the two found their way back to his ship and with provided directions, Seth took the Hawk sisters back to Dathomir, along the way though TiCira lost a section of ribbon, red silk. Seth collected and held on to it, he didn't suspect he'd see her again and he wanted something of a keep sake to remember her. Fate Had Other Ideas Not long after the fights on Tatooine, Seth found himself surprised as once again he ran into the Dathomiri Beauty, TiCira Hawk. This time however she had sought him out, hoping to repay the debt she owed for him helping her locate her sister and despite his insistence that she owed him nothing, he eventually relented and made her an employee in his company. During this little venture however, the two ran into the man that had previously owned TiCira as a slave and endeavored to have her returned to his custody. Seth refused and fought against the man. Making sure that the man would not harm TiCira ever again. thumb|right|Seth as he really is It was a little after that Seth and TiCira began dating, the catalyst being when the two shared their first intimate moment on their date together soon after meeting. The two's relationship came to a new peak as on her birthday Seth reveal what he really looked like to her making TiCira the first person to see him as he truly was since he was a boy. The two made love and proclaimed that they loved one another, an emotion Seth himself was feeling for the first time. Little did either of them know, on the night of her birthday the two would conceive a child together. A surprise to Seth, as he learned not long after that he was going to be a father. =A New Life= The Road Less Traveled thumb|left|Seth, combat ready Many months later the two had shared much with one another including private time away on Lianna. On a fateful day though the galaxy that Seth Draclau knew almost shattered as he came to learn that his beloved had been kidnapped, TiCira being 9 months pregnant at the time. Seth went beserk and ended up fighting off Nagai assassins and tortured one until he gave up the information he wanted. One cross comment though and Seth flew off the handle beating the man into a blood pulp until he lay dead and what was left of his face unrecognizable. Learning of the plot of the King of Nagai for his child, Seth became a machine, cold and unfeeling as he tracked down TiCira. The Confrontation Seth murdered his way into the Royal Palace on Nagi, finding his way to the throne room, TiCira in view, Seth's rampage saw him destroy a room full of royal guards and almost saw his own death as the King of Nagi, Severan, his uncle almost succeeded in killing him. Missing by a hair, Seth reacted fast and put a bullet in the King's head, railroading his plans and in those moments two things happened. thumb|right|Seth shooting his enemies The Birth of Chloe TiCira heartbroken by the evident fall of her love, went into labor. The process saw Seth deliver his baby daughter to the galaxy by himself and saved her life when she came out without a sound with a little quick thinking. TiCira lost consciousness shortly after they named her Chloe Anaeli Draclau which lead directly to the second thing to happen in those moments. Seth took up the title of King of Nagi to get the men to follow him and take TiCira to a medical wing for emergency treatment. After her recovery the young couple properly welcomed their new born daughter to the galaxy and before leaving the planet of Nagi Seth stepped down as King and made the newly freed Milly Maer the new Queen. =Two Plus One= A Dathomiri Wedding thumb|left|Seth and TiCira share a kiss On an evening when Seth came home, he found baby Chloe sound asleep in her crib and with the moment to themselves Seth took it upon himself to train TiCira in some of the knowledge he had learned in very.. provocative ways. Once this training ended in a particularly steamy intimate moment, the little family came together and before TiCira and Seth recited a modified version of the Dathomiri bonding ceremony. TiCira recited the bond as well and Seth and TiCira became husband and wife. =Powers and Skills= Swordsman Through Seth's training he was taught to use the lightsaber most notably Form VII, Juyo. Coupled with his knowledge of Martial Arts, he is considered a dangerous opponent. He tends to show off a bit and uses elements of the flashier moves of Form IV, Ataru, in lightsaber combat coupled with Juyo. Marksman Along with his Swordsmanship also came an interest in Marksmanship. He learned to use slugthrowers like the modified Adjudicator and blaster weapons like the modified Bryar pistol. Creating an art of his own he used his martial arts skills combined with the pistol to make a devastating combo of mid range and close quarters combat. Martial Artist Taught the martial art known as K'tara. He learned how to use stealth to his advantage and quickly silence, disarm and disable his opponents. Seth was known for showing little restraint though and used the less restrained version by adding in a few flashy moves from Teras Kasi. Shape Shifting Due to his biological make up as a Shi'ido/Nagai hybrid. He has a natural ability to change his appearance, he can alter his facial features to mimic other men of his species, he can change the color and length of his hair, the color of his eyes, the color of his skin and has the ability to alter his voice. Force Abilities =Assets and Possessions= Businesses Seth is the Founder as well as acting Chief Executive Officer and Chairman of the Board of Directors of Draclau Enterprises. The company makes and sells everything from Pornography, vehicles, pharmaceuticals and technology. The companies headquarters is located in Draclau tower on Coruscant and has branches on Nar Shaddaa the Capital of his Criminal Empire and Thyferra where he has a steady hand in the Bacta production and trade. Weapons Seth keeps on his person a lightsaber, in a special back holster on the small of the back, loaded up his left and right sleeves are two unique slugthrowers both on spring release device, as well as a loaded clip of ammunition on the same device. designed to feed the weapon quickly into his hand. The lightsaber itself is made of durasteel, with black rubber grips. The slugthrowers are painted black and can be fitted with a special silencer. Vehicles Category:Crime Lord Category:Shi'ido/Nagai Hybrid Category:Rogue Sith Category:Sith Knight Category:Nagai Royalty Category:Criminal Underworld Category:Draclau Enterprises Category:Draclau Family Category:Character Category:Force User Category:Force Sensitive Category:Former Sith Category:Force Practitioner Category:Force Practitioner Master Category:Shi'ido Royalty Category:Royalty Category:Mental Disorder